


Brothers

by AngelynMoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Eventual Death, Families of Choice, Implied Murder, M/M, Memory Alteration, Sad Ending, Unknowing Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6677089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry liked to keep his professional life and his private life separate but when your boss is your brother then the lines of private and personal became blurred.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers

Summary: Harry liked to keep his professional life and his private life separate but when your boss is your brother then the lines of private and personal became blurred. Sherlock/Harry Potter crossover. Mycroft/Harry Pairing. John/Sherlock(Eventually). Sebastian/Jim. Lestrade/Molly. Past Mary/John(eventually)

\-----

Harry was three when he met the other boy, the boy was six and he had a mind like no other. The boy gave his name as James and when Harry did not have a name to return James had given him a nickname with a promise to find his real name, he never did.

They became close, until one day while James pushed Harry on one of the swings Harry asked if they could be brothers. James had agreed and taught Harry a great many things when he came from school.

Then James' parents decided to move away when James was eight and Harry ran after the car until he was too tired to follow and stood, waving, until the car turned a corner. Neither James nor Harry ever expected to see one another again, though they sent each other letters and once Harry received a package that he was told not to open, it was hidden under the cot in his cupboard and remained there until James asked for it back before Harry left Privet Drive at seventeen.

For the next ten years Harry was more worried about staying alive than what his brother was doing and when he turned twenty-seven he defeated Voldemort he decided that he was done with the fickle opinions of the Wizarding World, he let Harry Potter die with Voldemort and took a name that none would think him willing, Tom Riddle, according to the records he created was the bastard child of an orphan that had no idea he had fathered a child and that child was an orphan and he was rather ordinary in all senses of the word.

With his new name Harry went searching for James and he found his underground network, when he realized that his chosen brother was the muggle equivalent of Voldemort Harry had laughed but he asked if James had a place for him.

James had grinned and told his sniper Moran to teach him how to shoot and Harry was very good at what he was learning because James was kind enough that he gave him the kills that deserved to die, and tried to keep children from his files, those that were unavoidable would be out while Harry made his move and James had no problem with leaving them alive as long as Harry wasn't seen.

\--

It had been three years since Harry had joined his brother's web and Harry was rather enjoying his new job, it wasn't much different from the war he had taken part in, the only difference was he could actually trust the people at his back, though there was only two.

Harry walked silently into the rooms that James shared with Sebastian; that had been a fun dance to watch, until it got annoying and then there had been a locked cellar involved and a mission to Russia as punishment.

Right now he was hoping that the two would be clothed because he would rather not see the intimacies of his brother and friend.

"James?" Harry called, mainly to let the two know he had arrived.

"Ah.. Tom, do have a seat." James said as he entered the main room from the bedroom.

Harry rolled his eyes as he plopped onto his green and silver chair as Sebastian entered the room buttoning his shirt.

"You said you wanted a vacation." James said, "Are you not happy?" He asked in concern.

Harry smiled at James, correcting himself in the chair to look at the other.

"It's not that, I'm just bored, all I do is missions, sleep and visiting you two, which sometimes consists of weaving the web, it gets old." Harry looked between the two lovers, "I want what you have, someone to care for."

James looked at Sebastian who nodded.

"Two weeks without missions…" James began.

"And no prying, I don't want them to freak out because of what I do." Harry interrupted.

James and Sebastian hesitated.

"One condition, if we think you are in danger we can come for you." Sebastian said firmly.

Harry grinned, "Fair enough, I'm going out tonight then, I'll see you when I get back or tomorrow."

"We'll count on tomorrow, Tom."

Harry nodded and bounced out of the room while Sebastian leaned down to kiss James.

\--

Harry walked along the streets of London and realized just how long it had been since he just walked the city, he had missed the bustle of people and the laughter of children at the park.

Harry was watching one of the many government buildings in boredom as he sat on a bench; so many different people came and went, though many shared commonalities.

A man walked passed him, followed by a woman who was looking at her phone.

Harry sighed as he stood, looking out at the traffic as he began walking away from the bench, he wondered just what he would actually do with two weeks of nothing to do and no place to be, Harry paused as his instincts spoke to him.

Harry looked around and wondered what might have caused him stop.

The man with an umbrella had paused to answer a text on his phone and neither he nor the woman that followed him seemed to notice that they were about to step into the street, the busy street.

Harry didn't hesitate because for all that his job required him to kill on a regular basis he still had an urge to save people. Harry reached the two after the man had taken several steps into the street and he grabbed the man's collar and the woman around the waist, pulling them back onto the sidewalk as a car sped in front of them.

The two turned to Harry when he let them go, surprise on their faces.

The woman spoke first, "Thank you."

Harry smiled, "No trouble, I figured that you had more important things to do than visit the hospital."

"Indeed we do." The man said and offered his hand, "Mycroft."

"Harry." Harry said as he took the hand, surprised that he had spoken his true name.

"Anthea." The woman said taking his hand when Mycroft released it.

Harry shook her hand before he guided it to his lips, James had taught him manners after all.

She giggled a little before turning to Mycroft, "We have to go, sir, we are late as it is."

"Of course." Mycroft said.

They turned away as did Harry.

"Harry?" Mycroft said suddenly making Harry turn back to look at the others, "I'll call."

Then Mycroft slipped into the black car that had suddenly appeared.

Harry watched it go with a slight frown, how would he call, he didn't have his number. Harry shrugged and left.

\-----

Two days later Harry decided to return to the area, ending up at a park for lunch, more interested in watching the innocence of the children than eating; a book of children's tales was open in his lap as he sat on the grass under a tree.

A woman sat next to him and Harry smiled at Anthea when she looked up from her phone.

"Mycroft will be here in a moment, he's bringing food."

"Alright." Harry said, turning back to the children as Anthea turned back to her phone.

Mycroft sat heavily on the ground after a few moments.

"Hello, Mycroft." Harry grinned, eyes sparkling as he looked at the man in his three-piece suit, so out of place here at a children's park. "You said you'd call, I waited." Harry teased.

"You're not listed." Mycroft muttered.

"Plus, you gave no last name." Anthea interrupted as she divided the food they had brought.

"It never occurred to you that I had no phone on which to call?" Harry asked, he had one for James to call him but only two people would ever get that number.

The two paused in their movements making Harry realize that that had slipped their minds.

Harry shook his head at the two.

They ate in a peaceful sort of company and Harry wondered how they even knew he was here but brushed it aside as he focused on the two's conversation, adding a word here and there. The two were familiar with each other, a familiarity that came with living in each other's pockets, which meant they had worked with one another for a good long while, but they were not as close as Sebastian and James, which meant that they were not lovers, but there was no awkwardness that may have suggested a past relationship.

Harry stood after their lunch was finished, "It's been lovely, but my brother is probably worried, which means I should head home, I look forward to seeing you two again if you wish."

Harry walked toward the play structure and handed the book he had been reading to one of the children before continuing out of the park, stopping once to turn and wave to them, which they returned before walking to the black car.

\-----

Over the rest of his vacation Mycroft and Anthea seemed to appear everywhere he was, they went to art galleries and museums and once a theme park because Harry had never been. It was fun and Harry enjoyed himself, but sometimes he wondered why the two chose to spend time with him when they clearly had other things that should have their attention.

Mycroft smiled at Harry as they walked through one of the parks and Harry smiled back.

"Are we friends, Mycroft?" Harry asked as he licked his ice cream.

Mycroft looked at Harry in shock, "I would hope so."

"Good." Harry said as he looked back at Anthea "Us too, Ana?"

Anthea smiled and nodded, "Though I believe Mycroft hoped for more."

Mycroft sputtered as Harry frowned.

"More what?" He asked, confused.

Mycroft looked at Harry, "I had wished to pursue a relationship with you."

"Isn't that what friends have?" Harry asked.

"An intimate relationship." Mycroft clarified.

Harry was sure he looked confused for a moment before understanding hit him like the Night Bus, and he blushed.

"You want to be my boyfriend?" He squeaked.

"Nothing so juvenile." Mycroft retorted, "I am content to be friends should you not desire the same."

"I never thought about it really, or relationships that weren't other peoples." Harry muttered, "But um… I think I'd like to try."

Mycroft smiled and held out his hand for Harry to take.

Harry took it, cheeks still red.

\-----

Harry danced through the complex that James had set up as the center of the web as he returned from his and Mycroft's first date.

They had gone to a dance hall, where Mycroft had taught Harry a dance, Harry had enjoyed it and wondered if future dates would be similar, they had also made a stop to buy Harry a phone, and this one like his other one would only have two people hold the number.

"Back so soon?" Sebastian asked as he ran into Harry.

"It's almost midnight." Harry returned.

"What has you so light?" Sebastian asked.

"I was on a date, and it was wonderful." Harry sighed.

"Bring her around." Sebastian grinned.

"Him, and no. I really like him, Sebastian, I do." Harry said imploringly.

"Fine, you can have this secret, but if he hurts you…" Sebastian let the threat hang.

Harry smiled and hugged the older man, "Thank you."

Harry headed to his room, pausing and turning back only once.

"Will you tell James and let me know when he's not homicidal?" He asked.

Sebastian laughed, "Yes, good night, Tom."

\----

Harry went to France to wait for James to cool down, taking a few missions that were down there.

He told Mycroft before he boarded the plane and told him he wasn't sure when he'd be back, and Mycroft told him that he had to help his brother with something and he might not be able to call much.

Harry woke to both his phones going off, he frowned but answered Mycroft's call as he opened the text from James.

"Hello?" Harry asked into the phone as he read the message from Sebastian.

*The web is yours, I'll be in touch.*

Harry frowned.

"My… my brother…" Mycroft's voice broke.

"I'm on my way back now." Harry said; that voice spoke of loss and he had to go back to London any way.

"Okay." Mycroft whispered.

"Mycroft, I love you, you know that right?"

"And I you."

They hung up at the same time and Harry turned to answer Sebastian.

*He's okay right?*

*Yes.*

*What happened?*

*He played a game, he almost lost.*

*Are you flying the nest?*

*Aye.*

*Keep me posted.*

*Clean the web, there are stingers that hide amongst the flies.*

Harry nodded, *I'll take care of it.*

*Good.*

\----

Harry took a Redeye flight after telling Mycroft he'd be there in a day or two depending on tickets. That would give him time to start mending the web.

When he got back he found out that someone had gone and killed two of his flies and had a brilliant idea, if someone was killing James' people he could use them to kill the stingers. So Harry began his operation, he pulled the flies and stingers, the stingers easy to find once he had them all, they looked none too pleased to have a new leader. The flies he made disappear so far underground that no one would find them, the stingers were sent to locations he knew the person against James would go.

Harry looked at the picture of Sherlock Holmes and wondered what the man had been like, and if James had been so bored. A part of him wondered if there was a possibility that Holmes lived, but James was nothing if not thorough, it was not only the Detectives' reputation he ruined, but his relationships, all but one…Doctor John Watson, he was as ordinary as Harry had created Tom to be, but like Sebastian he managed to catch the eye of a brilliant man.

Harry felt for the man, he knew that Sebastian would kill anyone who threatened James, but this man had more control than that.

Harry shook his head and put the paper away, packing a bag and heading out of the warehouse, he would find a new center when he was sure Mycroft was alright.

\------

Harry hummed as he rubbed Mycroft's back, the funeral was today and Mycroft couldn't stand to go to the elaborate ceremony that one of his brother's friends had planned.

Mycroft pulled away for a moment and Harry stood and pulled the man along behind him, they went down to the dancing room, as Harry called the big empty room.

He told Mycroft to stay there for a moment before he left, returning with a small bag of candles. Harry set the candles up quietly, Black for the death, White for the life, and Red for the love. Harry lit the black one and Mycroft took the match and lit the remaining two, they stayed there until the candles burned themselves out.

Harry helped Mycroft up and the man kissed his lips before going to get ready to face the world, while Harry cleaned up the wax that was making a mess on the floor.

Every year on the eve of Mycroft's brother's death they would quietly light the three candles and watch them burned, it was the second time before Mycroft spoke of the little brother he had lost, and Harry listened, and they laughed at the memories of brotherhood.

During these times Harry would tell Mycroft about his own brother, the one that had cared for him when no one else would and they would sometimes fall asleep crying from loss and from remembrance.

When James returned Harry was glad, running the web was no fun and honestly he enjoyed the freedom he had before, because now he got the call when things went wrong and when one of the stingers was caught he'd get that call and he got tired of those calls but if he didn't answer then it would look strange to the rest.

He also missed how often he used to see Mycroft.

Now that James was back Harry could see his lover more.

\-----

"Going out, James." Harry told his brother before he left.

"Be careful, Holmes has been wary since one of the flies released that video." James growled, that wasn't supposed to happen and that fly had vanished soon after, it didn't matter that it had stopped Holmes from leaving the country, that had only made his death swift.

"I know, what did you plan on doing with the new Mrs. Watson?" Harry asked.

The woman that called herself Mary now, had once been one of theirs, when James had disappeared so had she plus a few others, Harry had tracked down the others and dealt with them but Mary had already gotten under Magnussen's eye so he left her to her problems.

"I haven't decided yet, but we'll have to wait until the baby is born." James said making Harry smile.

"Of course, I'll see you in the morning."

"Have a nice evening." James said.

Harry nodded and left.

\------

Anthea smiled at Harry as she let him into the house.

"He's in the dancing hall, entertaining his brother." Anthea said.

"Oh, I get to meet this brother?" Harry asked with a smile, when Mycroft had told him his brother had returned home Harry had asked how many brothers Mycroft had, but the man hadn't answered.

"Yes. Go on, he'll be less homicidal if you're there."

Harry shook his head and headed to the dancing hall, setting the baby present with the others, since this was a party for the impending birth. Though the child was the brother's friend's child and Harry wasn't sure how Mycroft got roped into hosting.

Harry entered the hall and found Mycroft getting a glass of wine or juice; it was hard to tell from the distance.

Harry walked over and leaned in so he could whisper in Mycroft's ear.

"Do you have some for me?" He asked.

Mycroft smiled at him with relief, "I wasn't sure if you would make it."

"Anything to see my favorite lover." Harry murmured as Mycroft handed him a drink, Harry took a sip, juice then.

"Favorite, that implies others." Mycroft said with a raised eyebrow.

Harry smiled secretly, "There are no others."

"Hmm."

"Mycroft this party is boring, do something." A tall young man demanded as he approached.

Mycroft groaned.

"And you are?" Harry asked, turning to the other, glad his face remained blank as he recognized Sherlock Holmes.

"Sherlock Holmes, consulting detective." The man said, "It seems you know my brother."

Harry froze, "What?" He squeaked.

"My brother, surely he has told you stories about me and how much trouble I cause him."

Harry blinked, 'Oh, God I'm bedding the Elder Holmes. Oh, God… James is going to kill me, if Mycroft doesn't jail me first.' He thought.

"I've heard stories, but apparently he failed to mention coming back from the dead." Harry said. "Pardon me I have to use the loo."

Harry spent ten minutes trying not to panic, what was he going to do, he was damned either way, one lost him the man he loved and the other could lose him both his lover and his brother. Harry took a breath and exited the bathroom, returning to the hall.

He managed to find Mary, placing a hand over her mouth and pulling her away from the crowd to a room he knew was not wired.

"Don't scream, okay?" Harry said into her ear.

She nodded and Harry turned her to look at him.

"Please, at least let me have the baby first, Mr. Riddle." She begged.

"I'm not here for that, I'm here for the party, Mycroft invited me." Harry said.

"Why… how do you two know each other?"

"That is none of your concern right now, here's the deal; we're planning on waiting for the baby before we deal with your desertion, you don't know me and I don't know you, if you say anything to anyone about my ties I will get a doctor that will perform a post-mortem cesarean, because that child should not pay for its mother's crimes. Do you understand, Mary?" Harry asked.

Her eyes softened as she looked at him, "You didn't know that they were against each other did you?"

"Not until Holmes introduced himself as Mycroft's brother." Harry admitted.

"Okay, they won't hear a thing from me."

Harry nodded, "Good."

Harry let her leave first and let his head his the wall, what could he do, this wasn't a secret he could keep forever, eventually Mycroft would want to meet James and now that he knew he couldn't let them meet and he definitely couldn't tell Mycroft that he murdered people for a living.

Harry sighed as he returned to the hall.

Harry stilled when he saw Sebastian among the partiers. Harry walked over to him where he leaned against the food table.

Harry reached for a glass and filled it with juice as he questioned his brother in law, "What are you doing here?"

"We're here because James likes playing with Holmes too much to let him die." Sebastian whispered.

"Explain."

"One of the partygoers has a grudge, doesn't care about casualties, why are you here?" Sebastian asked as he caught James' eye and motioned him over.

"I've done something bad." Harry whispered when James was within earshot.

"What?" James asked, making a plate.

"Mycroft." Harry answered.

The two frowned.

"My boyfriend." Harry whispered.

The two froze.

"I didn't know." Harry mumbled.

"Harry, there you are." Mycroft said as he approached.

"Mycroft." Harry exclaimed as he turned to face his lover.

"My brother wants to deduce you, would you be a dear and let him, he's driving me crazy, and Mary might actually kill him if John doesn't first." Mycroft explained.

"Of course, I want to see his mind at work, especially after all I've heard." Harry replied, looping his arm with Mycroft's and walking with him.

Harry smiled at Sherlock Holmes as he stood before him.

"Hello." Harry said waiting for the man to begin.

"You and my brother have been together for a while, seeing as he is not worried I will frighten you away, you are cautious about whom you trust, you have yet to give my brother a last name, you don't care for crowds and…" Holmes paused as he looked down at where Harry had hidden a gun. "You are not licensed to carry any weapons, not military but you have fought in a war." Holmes frowned as did the others, even James and Sebastian who were listening, "You have killed before…" Holmes trailed off.

"You tend to do that in war." Harry said quietly, this was a mistake, he should have said no.

"Not in war…" Holmes said slowly.

"HOLMES!" Someone shouted and Harry heard the shot and moved before he registered doing so, pushing Holmes to the ground and shooting the man who had fired.

"James!" He cried because he aim had been off and the man ran.

"Sebastian, I want him alive, he shot my brother." James said as he pressed his hands to the wound on Harry's stomach.

"What was the idiot aiming for?" Harry groaned.

"Be quiet." James said as he looked up at Watson imploringly.

"Damn me…" Watson muttered as he pulled off his coat and knelt next to Harry.

"It's supposed to hurt isn't it?" Harry slurred looking up at James.

"Watson?!" James asked, panicked as Harry closed his eyes.

"Keep him awake, Mary I need needle, thread and a lighter, Molly your assistance." Watson ordered. "Sherlock, Mycroft warm water and towels, Greg, Anthea, get everyone out of here."

"C'n we' be br'the's J'mes?" Harry murmured quietly as everyone left.

"'Course we can, Kitten." James whispered.

"Pr'm'se?"

"Yeah."

Harry's lips twitched before they stilled, "D'dn't mean to do't, 'm sor'y, sor'y."

"I know." James murmured brushing Harry's hair back as the others returned.

"Stop making him talk." Watson snapped, as he threaded and disinfected the needle.

Harry looked away from James and up at the ceiling, of course Mycroft would use this room, the one that Harry had painted, the one they used for the mourning ceremony.

Harry inhaled sharply when the needle went through his skin.

"Shouldn't we give him pain killers?" Holmes asked.

"Kitten?" James asked.

Harry looked at him. "I've had worse without. Might not even kick in before he's done."

The pain from the needle brought back a bit of his coherency and a part of him enjoyed the pain.

"Do you want something for after?" James asked.

"Don't know." Harry gasped at a more painful slid, "Sorry, Doctor."

"Then shut up." Watson snarled, "Don't make me shoot you Moriarty, because I might aim to kill."

Harry snickered.

"James?" Sebastian called. "Where should I put our friend?"

"I'll take care of it, Anthea." Mycroft said, leaving, Anthea following.

Sebastian handed the man off and walked over to James and Harry.

"How is he?" Sebastian asked.

"Well, for the most part." Watson said as he tied off the thread. "Someone explain."

Harry opened his mouth but he passed out before he could say anything.

\------

Harry woke slowly, blinking as he took in the room.

"Is Harry even your real name?" Mycroft asked from the bedside.

Harry looked at him, taking in his tense shoulders, crossed arms, and the way that he wouldn't look at him.

"I never lied to you." Harry answered, pushing himself into a sitting position.

"Was it all a game to you, like your brother plays with mine?"

"NO!" Harry shouted, "I swear before the party I didn't know you and Holmes were brothers."

"Why don't I believe you?" Mycroft asked glaring at Harry.

"I don't know, but I didn't know."

"You worked for Moriarty?" Mycroft asked.

"Work, present tense." Harry told him.

"His web still exists, doesn't it?"

Harry nodded, "When I realized that someone was killing our contacts I took care of it."

"I know for a fact that the person who did it is alive."

Harry smiled, "So do I, I just let him kill those I needed gone. James always did like games too much; he wouldn't see a betrayal until someone pointed a gun at him."

"Why?" Mycroft asked softly.

Harry frowned at him. "What do you mean why?"

"Of all the thing you could have been, why a murderer?"

Harry flinched, pulling his knees to his chest, "I didn't know what else I could do, James was the only family I knew I could trust to help me, I had no other skills but killing, Sebastian thought I was a wiz with a blade, the guns took a bit of practice, but I was good, and death has been one of the only things I've ever been good at. Got my parents killed, my uncles, my friends, those that didn't betray me first. I really didn't have anywhere else to go." Harry trailed off.

Mycroft sighed. "I don't know what to say."

Harry looked up at him and smiled sadly, "You don't have to say anything." Harry stood up from the bed, leaning on the bedposts, he walked over to Mycroft and let his hand rest against the other's cheek, "After today, you'll never see me again, your brother and mine can have their fun with each other; Mary will have her baby, John will get custody, Mary will disappear, taking a new identity… and eventually you will forget that I existed, life will go on."

Mycroft looked into Harry's eyes. "It's not that easy… I can't forget you that easy."

"I can make it that easy, Mycroft, I can make it so that the last three years we spent together never happened." Harry frowned slightly, "Or that I wasn't there during them."

Mycroft frowned, "You can do that?"

Harry nodded, "If that is what you want, Mycroft."

"Yes…" Mycroft whispered.

Harry smiled as tears fell from his eyes, "Okay… just…just close your eyes."

Mycroft's eyes fell closed and Harry leaned forwards and pressed one last kiss to Mycroft's lips, casting a large scale Obliviate as he did so, weaving the memories back without him, and taking the mourning ceremony that they had done together.

Harry caught the older man as he fell unconscious, and let out a short sob before he carried the man to the bed he had just vacated. Harry then walked to the door and turned back to the man he loved and whispered one last I love you before leaving the room.

\-----

Harry found the others having tea in the dining hall after he collected himself in one of the halls.

"Tom, you shouldn't be up." James said as Harry leaned on the door jam.

"And where is my brother?" Holmes glared.

"Mycroft will wake in two hours, he will not know a person named Harry ever existed, nor that he ever felt something for him." Harry whispered.

"What do you mean?" Watson asked.

"He asked me to remove myself from his life, and I did." Harry said softly.

Anthea frowned, "How could you do that?"

"Magic." Harry answered. "None of you will remember me either, except Mary, but Mary knows me by another name."

"What if we don't want this done?" Holmes asked.

Harry looked at Holmes blankly, "You don't have a choice Mister Holmes, as far as you and the rest of the people invited last night will remember the party ended with Mary opening all of her gifts and then you deducing that Miss Hooper and Lestrade are together and all of you going home. And Anthea will remember much the same as Mycroft will of the past three years."

"Why?" Watson asked, "Why would you do this, it seems you get the shit end of the stick."

Harry laughed harshly, "What else is new? This is good-bye."

Harry waved his hand and they drooped a little before Harry pulled Sebastian and James from the building, they would be fine in minutes, the reason Mycroft would not wake for hours was that it was feelings that Harry had to remove as well as the memories.

The three were silent until they reached their base and Harry ignored the questions as he headed to his room, locking the door magically before he crawled into his bed as sobbed.

\-----

How long Harry stayed in his room he didn't know, the days blurred together, coming and going with only James and Sebastian knocking at his door asking him to eat or if he was okay, and to let them in at least.

Harry didn't answer them, he wasn't hungry, wasn't okay and nothing would ever make him okay again.

Harry exited his room silently, found a mission, left a note for James and left. He didn't come back to London for a long while.

\-------

Harry looked through his scope again and found the sniper that was planning on shooting Mycroft as he stood next to Holmes as he said his vows to John. Like Harry had said John got custody of the little girl Mary birthed and Mary had disappeared, paying for her desertion, though they would never know that. But Harry wasn't going to let anyone ruin this day, and most definitely not by killing Mycroft.

He'd declined going, though James had offered to bring him as his plus one, Harry hadn't really been surprised that Holmes had invited James, they had somehow become almost friends in the last five years, especially after Holmes had adopted John's little one.

Harry look the shot and the sniper fell but his finger tightened on the trigger and the gun shot. Harry cursed and shifted his gun firing before he could overanalyze, hoping that he hit the bullet before it killed Mycroft or anyone else, though many had ducked when the report sounded.

Harry jumped to his feet and ran to the stairs and down to ground floor, his hands moving his gun strap over his shoulder in a long practiced move as he took the stairs two at a time. He stilled as he ended up at the one door that opened to face the ceremony that had just been ruined, his hands were on both sides of the open doorway as one of the guests turned, pointed at him and screamed.

"Put your hands where I can see them!" Watson shouted as he drew his gun.

"You brought your gun to our wedding?!" Holmes shouted.

"Yes." Watson said.

"This really isn't what you think it is." Harry said as he lifted his hands and stepped out of the doorway.

"Oh?" Watson asked.

"Tom, you said you didn't want to come." James said as he came to stand by Holmes.

Harry sighed.

"I haven't seen you in two years, you said you'd never come back to London." James continued.

"I had something I needed to do." Harry said simply.

"You know this person?" Holmes asked.

"He's my brother." James said. "Tom, why are you here?"

"The Elder was the target, I couldn't let that fly… so here I am." Harry said carefully, "There are others that I need to take care of."

"You need to let him go, John." James said.

"He ruined my wedding!"

"It could have been ruined by someone dying." James snapped.

"What do you mean?" Lestrade asked.

"Which building, Tom?" Sebastian asked.

Harry pointed, and when they all looked he took his leave, he had others to kill, a small web to burn, one that wanted Mycroft Holmes dead, Minor Position Harry's arse.

\-----

Harry sat in the park, waiting for a couple that would never come. Instead he watched the children play, keeping a close eye on Miss Willow Watson, wondering only briefly where her parents were.

When night came and they didn't come for her and she began to get scared Harry walked over to her.

"Miss Watson?" He asked.

"How do you know my name?" She asked suspiciously.

"Mycroft sent me to pick you up." Harry said quietly.

She smiled brightly and held out her hand, "Okay."

He would have to tell James to talk to Holmes about her trusting people so easy.

They walked silently and when she said she was tired Harry lifted her up and continued walking to Baker Street.

By the time they arrived little Watson was asleep and Harry let himself in quietly, though from the yelling the tenets wouldn't have heard him anyway or turned him away thinking him a client. Harry climbed the stairs cautiously, hesitating at the door of 221.

Harry drew in a breath and knocked.

"Go away, we're not taking clients!" Holmes shouted.

"I found something I think you've lost!" Harry returned.

The door was yanked open and Watson slumped in relief, "Oh thank God!" He muttered as he reached for the girl.

"She's asleep, I'd rather not have her wake up, if it's alright with you." Harry explained as he stepped back.

Watson frowned.

"If I wanted to keep her, I would not have brought her here." Harry snapped.

"How did you find her?" Watson asked as Harry entered and walked to lay the child on the couch.

"I didn't know she was lost until no one came to fetch her." Harry replied.

"What did you say to get her to go with you?" Holmes asked.

The adults looked at him curiously even James and Sebastian, who had been called to see if they'd organized little Watson's disappearance.

"Told her Mycroft sent me to fetch her." Harry said as he rose to his feet. "Next time search the parks, it might not be me that finds her next time."

"Tom.." James began.

"I'm flying out tonight." Harry said not daring to look at Mycroft.

"Tom, you don't have to leave."

"You have your web here and I have mine, everywhere else." Harry told James. "One country is small, all things considered, you can keep England, I have everywhere else; call me if you need anything."

"You mean, you're Aragog?" Sebastian whispered.

"Yes." Harry said shortly.

"Tha..tha…" Holmes stuttered.

"I have a flight to catch and a slave ring to blow up, so if you'll hurry up." Harry snapped.

"Hey, Moriarty, why don't you do that?" Watson asked.

"More money on the other side." James muttered.

"Right, good night." Harry said as he walked out of the flat and down the stairs.

\-----

"Hey!" A voice shouted as Harry was about to flag a cab.

Harry winced but turned to look at Mycroft, "Yes?"

"Why are you familiar?" Mycroft asked.

"What do you mean?" Harry questioned.

"I mean I feel like I know you, why?"

"You don't know who I am." Harry said carefully.

"No I don't, but I feel like I should." Mycroft said.

Harry let a smiled flicker to his lips, "Even if you knew, it wouldn't change anything."

Harry turned and flagged a cab, opened the door and was about to climb in when Mycroft grabbed his wrist, "Wait!"

Harry turned in time to see Mycroft freeze and then blink.

"Harry?" He whispered.

"Harry has been dead for a long time, Mister Holmes." Harry climbed into the cab and shut the door, "And you helped kill him."

Harry looked ahead as he told the cabbie to drive him to the airport, he was afraid that if he looked at Mycroft he wouldn't be able to leave, and he had more lives than his own to worry about right now.

Before they turned off the street Harry looked back and saw Mycroft just staring after the cab then they turned the corner.

"You want me to take you back to your boyfriend?" The cabbie asked.

"He's not my boyfriend." Harry said softly.

\----

It took a long while before Harry went back to London, and by then he was an old man, a lot of things had changed, Lestrade and Miss Hooper had married and had several children before retiring quietly in the country, as had Holmes and Watson, a place where Holmes could keep bees without upsetting too many people. James and Sebastian had followed their example and took a house nearby, they met every weekend to play 'Murder and Deduce'; sometimes the children would get to play as well.

Harry walked into the folk's home and he stopped at the receptionist desk.

"May I help you?" The girl asked.

"Can you tell me which room Mycroft Holmes is in, I seem to have forgotten."

The woman smiled sadly, "Of course, but you should know that he might not wake up, and if he does he may not be lucid."

Harry nodded, "I understand."

"Room 221."

Harry snorted.

"His brother thought it was funny too, didn't explain though."

"Thank you, ma'am."

Harry pushed the door open quietly, entering the room with the same amount of caution; he sat carefully in one of the plastic chairs and reached for Mycroft's hand, holding it gently in his.

"You said you'd call, I waited." Harry whispered.

Harry sat there for hours, sometimes talking and sometimes in silence but Mycroft didn't wake and Harry pressed a soft kiss to Mycroft's lips before he left the room.

It truly was the last that he would give the man.

\-----

Harry stood looking at the headstone, 'Mycroft Holmes' it said, and it seemed so inadequate when one thought on the man that it described, but there was nothing for it.

Harry pressed a kiss to his fingertips before setting them to the name. He crouched there for a moment longer before he stood up and left the cemetery.

\-----

Harry was dreaming, he had to be, because Mycroft was asking him to dance with him, they twirled as Holmes played his violin, Mycroft leaned down to whisper a story about a beginning artist and tortured strings and Harry laughed as Mycroft dipped him and when he lifted him up again he set a kiss upon Harry's lips.

Harry smiled and fell into the kiss before they pulled apart and Mycroft swept him away into a new dance.

\-----

Okay, first I'm sorry if that didn't go how you wanted it but I really couldn't figure out how to make it end otherwise.

Second, first shot at Sherlock (BBC)

Third, Really sorry if you were disappointed.


End file.
